A-27
A-27 is an AU where the only thing that messed everything up was- One. Dirty. Hacker. And some curious skeletons, of course. About a week after UNDERTALE was released, a hacker hacked UNDERTALE and messed with it's code. which accidentally made Sans and Papyrus aware of the code. So, after they learned how to code, they re-coded themselves and made a few items. But, doing this accidentally make the rule where in every true reset, something changes, could be something so small like: Papyrus has his left eye-socket to so big where it mimics OuterHorrorStoryFellSwapTomb. And, they also made Papyrus magic really weak. Papyrus gave half his soul to Flowey later on. Sometime later, Sora fell into the underground. Sora was quick to make friends and was able to talk the king out. Sora became close friends with Sans and they started dating. Not too long later. Chara and Papyrus dated in secret. Sans later on proposed to Sora and Sora said yes. And mind you this was after several genocides that Sora did, split personality or not. And Sans can remember resets, mind you again. But, anyways, Sora magically disappeared for a few months and Sans out of being emotionally hurt, abused Papyrus. Papyrus loved Sans too much to hurt Sans back. When Sans wasn't abusing him, Papyrus trained and eventually became a skilled fighter plus Papyrus got a dog. The whole Temmie thing happened, Sora came back... Characters Undertale Characters Papyrus Papyrus is a 633 year old skeleton in a 21 year old skeleton; who is a member of the Royal Guard. Not to mention he died as a human at the age of four before becoming a skeleton. Once saw Toriel and Asgore as parent figures. It's physically impossible to kill him during his battle, but it's possible to kill him during the date/hangout with him. He has half a soul, they spiltted the other half with Flowey. He re-coded himself. Papyrus is a boss monster. Looks He's full of emotion, even though his eye-sockets can't show it since he can't move them. On the topic eye-sockets, his left eye-socket is "cut-out" leaving a hole where it would have gone, but, the hole has a small dark red light in it, and depending if Papyrus is mad enough, his whole left eye-socket will be a dark red. Lastly for his skull, he doesn't have eye brows. (Eye-socket brows? Skull brows?) All his bones except for his skull is black due to a disability, and Papyrus is often embarrassed by it. He wears armor that is similar to his battle bod. When he uses his "Special Attack", he takes off his armor to reveal a Robbie Rotten costume. And on his "Date/Hangout", his "Cool Dude" outfit is his battle bod, it's really worn out. Powers He knows about resets and in fact can reset himself. He also knows about the 4th wall and can break it. Other than that he doesn't have many powers, except for bones, but even then he can't use Blue magic nor Orange magic. With his weak magic, he uses his bones as platforms and walls (to block attacks.) But, he wears a back-pack that he programmed himself that can carry hundreds upon thousands of guns and bullets. He also has a watch that allows him to travel to different A.Us as he pleases by opening a portal that will disappear after a minute. He can morph into any A.U. Sans or Papyrus, though he tends to stick to the Papyrus side of things. Personality He is usually carefree even though he has a short temper, and will often attack you if you manage to make him mad. And he often sees himself as romantic. Not to mention he's agile by him being a skilled fighter. He loves spaghetti, Sans, and Chara. He also gets an attitude easily. Sans Sans is a 812 year old skeleton who was created by accident by W.D. Gaster. He is skeptical if Papyrus is actually his brother. He respected W.D. Gaster, and was at first devastated by his death, mostly because it was his fault. Sans is married to Sora. He re-coded himself. Also, for a few months, Sans abused Papyrus, neither of the skelebros like talking about it. Looks He wears a blue hoodie with black gym-pants and pink slippers. He also wears a gray turtle neck. He's "Big-Boned" and has pupils in his eye-sockets. He doesn't have Eye-brow things, but can move his eye-sockets. Powers He has basically everything UNDERTALE Sans does. He has bones, teleportation, can make platforms (from bones), he can dodge too. And, he wears a back-pack that was programmed by Papyrus that can carry hundreds upon thousands of guns and bullets. He also has a watch that allows him to travel to different A.Us as he pleases by opening a portal that will disappear after a minute. Sans knows about resets and can remember them. He also has knowledge of the 4th wall. He can also morph into any A.U. Sans or Papyrus, though he tends to stay in the Sans zone of things. Personality Sans often tries to be funny by making pop-culture references, terrible jokes, and by acting stupid. Even though he doesn't like Papyrus a lot, he's over protective of him, and will become mad if someone messed with Papyrus. He loves Sora. Sans hates Chara. Chara Chara died at the age of 15 and is a ghost. Chara is gender-less. And, is currently 314 years old. They are also the narrator. Looks They are normally seen floating, but they wear make-up on their checks for reasons. They also wear brown pants with brown shoes, and of course their green and yellow sweater, but under it they wear a black T-shirt. Powers Other than being a ghost and knowing about resets, they only know about the 4th wall due to Papyrus explaining it. But unlike Sans and Papyrus, they can't see text-boxes, oorped (Out Of RolePlay) people, and anything along those lines. Personality They like chocolate. They mildly dislike Sans and loves Papyrus. They hate feeling happy. And has an attitude often. (Everything 'bout to not as informative) Flowey Flowey has half a soul which was given to him by Papyrus, but due to it only being one soul, he was still a flower, even though he now feels emotions. He often comforts Papyrus. Undyne Undyne let Papyrus in the Royal Guard, but is consistently worried about Papyrus, not because Papyrus is in the Royal Guard, he has shown her many times that he's a skilled fighter. The thing that worries Undyne is that she barely sees Papyrus and when she does, he's shut off (metaphorically). She loves Alphys. She is also always on guard in case a Temmie attacks. Toriel Sans doesn't visit Toriel, and barely no one does, except Sora very rarely. due to loneliness, she is on the verge of killing herself, but the hope of one day making it up with Asgore is what keeps her going. She likes Asgore. And once saw Papyrus as her child, but not anymore. Alphys Alphys on one of her cameras saw Papyrus going to an A.U. and saw Sans abusing Papyrus. She is completely confused on what to do, but she hasn't told anyone. She loves and is currently dating Undyne. W.D. Gaster He does sometimes find a way out of the void, but it's not for long. And the void had made him crazy. He acts like Brandon Roger's "George (Grandpa)" sometimes. He lost his wits and only knows how to write in wingdings. His full name is "Wing Din Gaster". HE IS NOT SANS AND PAPYRUS' FATHER (BIOLOGICALLY). Asgore He deeply misses his ex-wife, Toriel and his dead children, but he does get visits from what he once saw as his child, Papyrus. Asgore after hearing only a tiny-bit of what Sans did to Papyrus, makes him feel deep sorrow towards Papyrus. Mettaton He deeply hates Papyrus, and will often say bad things about him over the air, mostly about how emotionless he acts and how he has a short temper. Asgore has cancelled most of Mettaton's shows over this. Sans, Undyne, and Asgore hate Mettaton. Papyrus doesn't know how to feel about Mettaton. The Annoying Dog He is the pet of Papyrus. Papyrus calls him "Toby Fox" since he takes place as Toby Fox in this world. The Annoying Dog can fly, walk upside down, and even go through walls. And the Temmies see him as a god. Temmie hoard After one of them (Bob) saw the Annoying Dog go through a wall, Bob told everyone to worship that dog. And Bob also said that anyone who doesn't shall be sacrificed. They have rituals about sacrificing monsters on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Bob is the ruler of the Temmies. They've killed Monster Kid, Muffet, all the royal K-9 except Greater Dog, and they almost killed Undyne many times. Oh, and they kill Anons and others like him. They so far never moved out of Waterfall. No one other than Undyne dared to mess with them, or even talk about them. Shop keeper Temmie She was the only one smart enough to not go with the whole religion thing and currently lives with. Added Characters (Note: all of these characters are made by SoraTheSkeleton; link in the box thing, but I didn't make them so they aren't super detailed and accurate.) Sora Sora is a human who absorbed a monster soul. She is married to Sans. She also has split personalities (Crazed, Unknown, and their normal self). And from what I know is a neko. They take place as the fallen human and has a brother, Zach. Papyrus hates her. She knows about the 4th wall due to Sans, and can kinda see text boxes. oorped people, ect. Looks They wear a black hoodie, black pants, black shirt, black shoes, basically the cliche' emo set: All black. They have cat ears which they cover by their hoodie. And looks like a skeleton thanks to absorbing that monster soul. Powers Thanks to the monster soul, they have powers such as bones and "Sorablasters" (Basically Gasterblasters). Personality When they're normal, they are all pacifist and loves Sans. In fact, they're yandere. Zach He's Sora's brother and is mostly a thing for comedic affect and isn't often at the skelebros house. Crazed They're one of Sora's personalities, they're murder-y. Unknown They're another one of Sora's personalities, what they do is unknown. (Roll credits) Locations Undertale Locations The Ruins They are dirty and very worn down, the puzzles don't work half of the time. Home The wallpaper is torn, and the place is dusty and unclean. Snowdin Forest The trees are dried from no rain, only snow that somehow doesn't melt. Most of the trees are dead other-wise. Snowdin Town People are normally inside. And, it's not so bright and happy outside. Waterfall Most monster flocked to Waterfall since it had something most other areas didn't: water. But, most were killed by Temmies. It's really dusty around Temmie village. Hotland It's basically deserted. Few go to Hotland, let alone live in it. The Core The core is home of Mettaton, that's the only reason people go to The Core. The Core is being monitored 24/7, by Alphys and recording footage. New Home It's the cleanest place in the whole underground. It's home of Asgore. Added Locations "The Man Cave" Where the "Dog room" is in Snowdin (You can only unlock it if you don't get hit by any of the special thanks on the True Pacifist route, but you knew that.) is replaced by a man caved where Papyrus brings you on his Date/Hangout. Normally it's locked, but on that Date/Hangout Papyrus unlocks it to reveal a room with a pool table in the middle of the room, a poker table in the corner dimly lit. And an PS4 against the wall with piles upon piles of games stacked next to it. "The Spare Bedroom" On the first floor of the skelebro's house, right next to the stairs, is a spare bedroom. It was once Sora's, and Sora does sometimes sleep in it. It has a twin-sized bed in it, a dresser with a mirror. And a window, of course. "Nuclear Bunker" In Home, there's a hatch under the torn run in the hallway to rooms. In it there's food, bunk-beds, batteries, and even a rifle, with convenient bullets next to the rifle. Miscellaneous * This took me a several hours to make and it's 11:08 PM currently, I'm so tired. * Originally, everything was really comedic. * No songs used in this A.U belong to me (TrousleOfBones) or SoraTheSkeleton. * Every true reset, something changes, could be something so small like: Papyrus has his left eye-socket. To so big where it mimics OuterHorrorStoryFellSwapTomb. But, the one that is described is the most common layout. * A-27 was originally just a roleplay (and still is sorta). Items Watch It acts as a portal device, Sans, Papyrus and Sora wear one. Just say the A.U. name and it'll bring you there. It works by a thing called Chernobly. Back-Pack It can hold basically anything and feel like there's just a few books in the back-pack. It's mostly used for guns and ammunition. But, Papyrus holds a boombox and his theme-songs on tape in his back-pack too. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Neutral Category:Written story